daysgonefandomcom-20200222-history
Red Cross Plane Crash
The Red Cross Plane crash was a Jefferson Airlines Flight contracted out by The Red Cross to deliver Supplies and most likely personal from Portland to Farewell, Oregon that crashed before it could make it to Farewell Airport. History 0 Days Gone The plane was owned and operated by Jefferson Airlines, although it is unknown what type of company it was it can be presumed that because of the rows of seats found in the plane at the crash sight that it was a commercial airline company. On the night that Farewell fell, the plane was due in from Portland on a contract for the American Red Cross to deliver medical supplies, however before the plane could reach the Farewell airport it, crashed due to unknown reasons just South of Mount Washington. While the Pilot was able to perform a controlled crash stopping the plane from being completely obliterated upon impact, the plane still broke into four pieces with the tail and front section separating from the plane and splitting the middle section into two parts as well as severing both wings. While the pilot was able to survive the intel crash he soon bleed out due to a broken pelvis on the ground, which the Farewell Control Tower heard from the still working cockpit radio. Its is unknown how many if any of the passenger and crew survived the intel crash or were able to escape from the wreckage, all that is known is that by the events of the game there are no bodies inside the plane. 0 - 731 Days Gone A couple mounths prior to the events of the game a surviving member of the Air Traffic Control from Farewell Airport now living as a Drifter came upon the Lost Lake settlement and told Iron Mike about the plane crash and its cargo. While it sound like a good opportunity to gain medical supplies, unfortunately the plane lay on Ripper's side of the border and could not be accused by the camp less the break the agreement they had with the Rippers leader Carlos. However Iron Mike decided to negotiate a deal to split the medical supplies in the plane with the camp. 731 Day Gone - Present Deacon learns of the crash sight and his cargo from Skizzo, as the man is unhappy with Irion Mike for negotiating with the Rippers and decides to take matters into his own hands, and used Deacon as a way around the agreement with the Rippers as he wasent part of the camp. By the time Deacon has shown up to the crash site it has become home to a Breaker who is eating tearing apart and eating a freaker when Deacon arrivers. It is reveled after Deacon defats the Breaker and searches the Cargo Hold that Carlos was lying about splitting the supplies with Iron Mike as by the time Deacon arrives there is only a single box on antibiotics remaining the rest being picked clean by the Rippers. The Medicine retrieved from the plane is then used to stabilize Boozer after his arm is amputated, while the rest is spread for other uses. Category:Locations